


The Secrets We Keep

by MariNoir (5sosfanfics)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosfanfics/pseuds/MariNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chat, your ring!" I reminded him as his flashed, signaling his time was about to run out.<br/>"See ya tomorrow then, m'lady?" he winked before giving me a two-fingered salute and dashing off. Hearing my earrings chime, I knew Tikki wouldn't last much longer, so I did the same, visions of today's events replaying in my mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tired Bug

I burst through the door to the classroom, out of breath and hoping I looked alright as I hurried to my seat. I tried not to trip over my tired feet as I passed Adrien, not stuttering my usual greeting since class had already begun. Alya gave me a worried look as I set my things down beside her, hiding behind my Chemistry book.

"Marinette, if you're going to come in late and try to hide behind your books, at least have them facing right-side-up," the teacher called. At that moment, I wished I hadn't come to school at all, because as everyone started laughing, I slowly closed the book and set it down, my face probably as red as my Ladybug outfit. But just as my luck would have it, Adrien was turned in his seat to look back at me with one eyebrow slightly raised and a sympathetic smile on his lips. Boy, did my heart really stop then... It was almost like he knew how I felt, even though he couldn't possibly understand my current state of humiliation...

"It's alright Marinette," Alya whispered from my side after Adrien had turned back around and the class had resumed. I paid no attention to what was being taught, but instead put my head on my hand and took in the same view I got every day, that of Adrien's hair, which I found myself daydreaming about far too frequently. Oh, what I'd give to just run my fingers through it, just once-

I shook my head to clear it of my sleep-deprived thoughts. Last night, Ladybug had to finish the job after Chat Noir had to use his Cataclysm fairly early in the fight, which meant he had to leave and refuel his Miraculous. But it had already been past midnight at that point, and what with the fact that the akuma was in an almost inaccessible spot, Ladybug had to work extra hard (and take a beating for both herself and Chat) to defeat the evilized civilian.

I found myself wondering if Chat, whomever he really was, had school right now. I knew he was about the same age as me, and seeing as today wasn't a holiday I would guess that he did. Was he as tired as me right now? Was there some girl in class that he was swooning over at the moment, other than Ladybug of course...

As the teacher droned on and on about something involving a particle bonding with another particle, my mind kept whizzing around, too tired to focus on one thing for too long. 

First, it was flirting with the thought of Adrien. Then it was all about last night’s Akuma attack and Chat Noir. After that was the project we were getting today relating to something in Chemistry. I knew it was going to be partnerwork, and that always made me a bit on-edge due to the groups we might have. What if I get paired with Adrien and Alya or Nina aren’t also in the group? What would I do then? How badly would I embarrass myself?

“The groups for the project will be each set of tables,” the teacher informed us toward the end of the class. I sat up straight at this news, butterflies already fluttering around in my stomach. _‘That means I’m with Adrien,’_ I thought to myself, a light blush already creeping across my nose and cheeks. At least Alya and Nino were also in the group. That would hopefully ease the tension a bit…

“Yes,” Nino whispered, grinning at his best friend and fist bumping.

I zoned out for the remainder of the period, too preoccupied with the thought of working with Adrien again on a project. This seat behind him usually helped me out when it came to projects with four people. Suddenly, the bell rang for midday dismissal and everyone sprang to life, gathering their things and rushing outside. I stood and collected my things as well, though not quite as fast due to the exhaustion and the daze I was in from the thoughts racing in my mind. Alya waited back a moment, a smile on her face as we walked out together.

“Looks like it’s your lucky day, ladies,” came Nino’s voice as soon as we stepped foot outside. I turned to find him leaning against the wall, Adrien by his side and typing something on his phone.

“And why would that be?” Alya asked in a sassy tone with an eyebrow raised.

“Because, you get to work with the best guys in the world, duh,” Nino exclaimed, shrugging as if it were obvious. I just stared at the books in my arms, not wanting to make a fool of myself in front of Adrien.

“Really? Where are they?” Alya asked, putting a hand above her eyes and peering around. I couldn't help but give a little laugh.

“Ugh, you know what I mean, Alya,” Nino groaned. Adrien finally looked up, slipping his phone into his back pocket.

“So when should we meet up to work on this project?” He asked what was on all of our minds. Well, it was _one_ thing on my mind, other than him, but that's besides the point.

“Marinette, what about your house? Your parents always let us go there for our projects,” Alya suggested. My eyes shot up to her face as I felt mine redden. Why would she do this to me? She knew I had photos of Adrien all over my room!

As I internally groaned, I nodded. “S-sure. Sounds good,” I replied quietly with a smile.

“Alright. How about tomorrow after school then?” Nino requested, pulling out his phone to mark his calendar.

“I'm sure that's fine. I'll just let my p-parents know and you guys can come on over tomorrow,” I answered, my eyes everywhere but Adrien. I felt my cheeks burn with a dark blush as we all agreed and went our separate ways.

“Alya, why would you suggest _my_ house?!” I moaned once Adrien had gotten into his car to go home. “I'm going to have to do so much to make my room somewhat presentable before Adrien comes over-” I froze, the realization fully dawning on me. “A-Adrien Agreste is… He's gonna be…” I couldn't get the words out as I stood there, mortified while at the same time excited beyond belief. “He’ll be _in my room._ ” I whispered.

“Earth to Marinette,” Alya waved a hand in front of my face as I stared at nothing, snapping me back to reality. “It'll be fine, girl. I just figured why pass up a chance to have Adrien over, right?” She grinned, as if she were doing me the biggest favor in history.

And maybe she was…

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

“Dude, what are you gonna do tomorrow? Will your dad even let you go over her house?” Nino asked as we walked out of school. As always, the sleek silver car that drove me everywhere was parked at the curb, waiting to take me to the place I had to call home.

“If it's for schoolwork, sure. Remember, I am supposed to be no less than a perfect student,” I sighed.

"Man, your dad is such a bummer..."

"You're telling me," I shook my head. Approaching my ride, I saw the Gorilla get out and come to open my door. Turning to face Nino, I noticed Marinette peeking over the stone banister of the stairs, watching us nervously. I didn't acknowledge it, just said goodbye to my best friend and got in the car. "Let's go," I muttered as the Gorilla got back in the driver's seat. He grunted and off we went back to my lonely, beautiful house...

As soon as we arrived I thanked him as usual and walked inside. Nathalie was there to show me the schedule for the rest of the day, which included another photoshoot and dinner by myself. I just wanted to go and sleep if I was being honest... Even an Akuma attack would be better than such a monotonous day.

Shutting the door to my room, I threw down my bag and collapsed in my desk chair. There was a muffled cry from my bag, and a moment later it was thrown open as Plagg, my little kwami and the reason for my powers, burst free.

"Be a bit more careful next time you get all moody and start throwing your bag around," he complained. "I could've gotten hurt! Or worse, I could've-"

"Please, Plagg!" I cut him off. "I'm not in the mood for your 'woe-is-me' complaints!"

"I guess I'll just stay in this stuffy, cramped bag instead of letting you skip all those things you have to do later," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh please, don't do this Plagg," I groaned. "I can just summon you. We both know that..."

"Well that doesn't mean I have to cooperate."

Shaking my head, I sat up, rolling to my computer. Like every other day, I went directly to Alya's blog. It was my secret passtime, keeping tabs on my lady... Well, that and I loved the photos Alya captured... I used them to try to figure out who she was in the past, but after a while I just gave up. If she wants me to know, I'm sure she'll tell me who she is. 

Sighing, I scrolled through the photographs, taking in  the images I'd already seen a thousand times of a face I knew almost as well as my own. Turning to look out the window, I ran a hand through my hair. How would I ever get my lady to love me the way I love her?

  
“Plagg, I need to go out. Maybe I'll find Ladybug out there too…” I stood and looked pleadingly at the little creature. He sighed, but nodded. “Alright then, Plagg, claws out!” I commanded. Within moments, I was transformed into Chat Noir and running to jump outside through the open window.


	2. An Almost Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for all the support this story is getting and I really hope you love it. Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I've been pretty busy and this is kinda like a side story for me in my free time. But I do hope you enjoy this next chapter and thanks again for reading!! <3

The breeze pulled at my hair as I crouched atop a tall building in the heart of Paris. The smell of pastries and something fried wafted past, making my stomach growl. If only I'd grabbed something to eat before... I thought to myself. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now, and I definitely wasn't going back home to get food... My ears perked at a dull thump on the rooftop beside me, then there was a soft nudge on my arm and my attention was on the red-and-black-masked girl knelt beside me. My heart fluttered in my chest as she smiled at me, and I smiled right back at her.

"How did I know I'd find you here, silly kitty?" She giggled, rocking back on her heels.

"Just needed to get out of the house," I shrugged. "I was also hoping to see you," I grinned cheekily. Rolling her eyes, Ladybug ruffled my hair light-heartedly. What she didn't know was the touch set my skin on fire. Each second I spent with her was another second closer to the inevitable shattering of my heart. This girl, whomever she really was, would eventually be the death of me.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," she replied softly. We sat there for a few minutes in sweet silence, just my lady and I, and I savored each moment. "Do you think Hawkmoth will leave us alone today, or do you think there will be another attack?" She asked, sounding a bit resentful.

"Believe me, m'lady. These attacks are wearing on me as well..." I admitted. "I mean, I look purr-fect even when I'm tired, but y'know-" She cut me off with a light blow to the shoulder, making me chuckle. "In all seriousness though, I wish he'd ease up on the Akuma attacks too, even though they give me an excuse to see you..." I lightly placed my head on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck, inhaling the scent of her before she sighed and pushed me off of her. Still, the smell of her was stuck in my mind. Something sweet, like macarons and croissants and other bakery goods. Did she live near a bakery? Why else would she smell so... delicious?

"Always the joker, aren't you Chat?" she groaned, leaning back on one hand while her other arm draped over her masked eyes in exasperation.

"You know you love it, m'lady," I grinned cheekily to myself. Looking out over the city, I watched as pedestrians passed and cars crept through crowded rush-hour streets. Tourists tried to find the best restaurants to eat dinner and native Parisians tried to get home with annoyed looks on their faces at all the foreigners. Meanwhile, Ladybug and I sat here in the setting sunlight, silently watching all those below us with no worries as to what people might think of us. No matter what, the people we protected counted on us to be there for them, so that's what we did. Recognition and fame were just part of the job, I guess...

"I wish things were always this peaceful," Ladybug sighed softly, snapping me from my revere. I nodded, leaning back on my hands as she was and crossing my legs in front of me.

"Hey, Ladybug, I've always wondered..." I started abruptly as a thought came to my mind. "How do you open your yo-yo to cleanse the Akumas?"

She laughed softly, making me wonder if I'd said something wrong. "It's the same reason your staff is never ending and my yo-yo string is indestructible and infinite: my kwami's magic."

"Oh, right," I nodded, looking at my feet. Suddenly, Ladybug was alert, listening to something intently.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered.

"Hear what m'lady?" I raised an eyebrow dubiously, but still got to my feet.

"It sounded like an explosion," she stood and faced me, removing her small weapon from her side. "We need to go."

"But where are we going?" Adrenaline already started seeping through my veins at the very thought of a fight right now.

"It sounded like it was coming from the south, but I don't know whe-" Her sentence was cut short as I twirled out my staff, grabbed her firmly around the waist, and shot us upward, holding the metal pole with an iron grip.

"Chat!" She cried as we soared through the air, climbing higher and higher until we could finally see all of Paris. Halting our ascent, I perched atop my staff, placing Ladybug on my leg to balance us. She stared at me in shock for a few moments, her bright blue eyes wide as she held onto me tightly, her arms locked around my neck. We were both frozen, faces mere inches apart and hearts beating out of our chests.

I thought to myself, This is your chance Adrien! Kiss her! So I went to do just that. With my hands on the small of her back, I moved in ever so gradually, praying she would just let me do this one small thing. Maybe then she could see that we were meant for each other.

But much to my chagrin, she realized what I was trying to do and snapped out of whatever daze she was in, clearing her throat and shaking her head, which she moved away from mine. She began searching the city below, and I allowed myself a moment or two to feel the hurt and anguish she just caused me. I shut my eyes, scrunching them shut as I sighed sadly.

"S-sorry about that, m'lady..." I muttered, helping her search for the cause of the explosion.

"It's fine Chat. It's just... I do like you, but more of as a best friend or...or a... I don't know. I just have this huge crush on another guy and I feel like if I have feelings for you too..." Her voice trailed off as she lifted a hand to cover her face. "Never mind that. We need to fix this Akuma situation. It's over there," she pointed to an intersection from which smoke streamed into the air.

"Got it. Hole on," I warned as I tipped the staff in the direction of the smoke. We sailed through the air, and my stomach did flips not only from the fall, but also from what just happened. Who else did Ladybug have feelings for? Was he attractive? Funny? Did he treat her better than I did? What made this guy so much better than me?

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

He almost kissed me!! My mind raced as I flew through the city. It was dark now and we had defeated the Akuma, which created a villain who could control fire. It made for a few singed hairs and a small burn or two, but nothing too serious. Chat's tail caught fire though. I had to douse him in water from a pitcher of a café table outside. I felt bad, but at the same time I wasn't sure how I felt about him. Not after what almost happened.....

Slipping through my roof opening, I detransformed just as my feet hit the floor. My room was well lit and warm, just as I had left it earlier. I held out my hands as Tikki floated down into them, exhausted from the night's events.

"Marinette, that was quite an adventure..." She mumbled as I retrieved a cookie from my bag and gave it to her.

"You're telling me..." I groaned, flopping down onto my bed. "What am I gonna do with that cat Tikki? He almost kissed me tonight! I can't kiss Chat! I'm in love with Adrien..."

"But cChant Noir doesn't know that," she pointed out. "Besides. Ladybug and Chat Noir have always been drawn to one another. They are chosen because they are compatible with each other, which makes for a powerful team that can take down any bad guy." She did a few kicks and punches as she finished her cookie and twirled up into the air.

"But Marinette likes someone else..." I cried. "Sure, he's funny and I guess he's pretty good-looking, but... I obviously like Adrien more, so why should it matter that Ladybug and Chat were chosen for each other? We can be a good team without being in a relationship, right?"

"I don't know Marinette. I mean, you've been doing great so far without having to date Chat Noir. So I think there's nothing to worry about!" Tikki reassured me.

"Yeah, I hope so..."


End file.
